


Getaway

by triggeringthehealing (froggydarren)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Kate Argent (mention) - Freeform, M/M, Malia Tate (mention) - Freeform, Peter Hale (mention) - Freeform, vague mention of Season 5 (if you watched promos it's not spoilery)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 11:42:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4178499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggydarren/pseuds/triggeringthehealing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"The moment you walk back in. I don't care if it's the middle of the night, or if you had plans to set up camp in the loft and hide away from the world. You and me and the road, right when you come back."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getaway

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my_ainsel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_ainsel/gifts).



> Birthday gift to [Emilia](http://my-ainsel.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Accompanied by [a photoset](http://froggydarren.tumblr.com/post/122092189014) on tumblr

They had a plan for when everything would settle down, for when the Nemeton would run out of power and stop attracting everything creepy and dangerous. Well, really, Stiles had a plan for that time, one that he didn't share with anyone but Derek, a plan complete with maps and routes highlighted in neon pink.

"I had no other color, okay," he said defensively when Derek chuckled at the choice.

Of course things got fucked up then -- Peter, Kate, the Berserkers, Derek's mission with Braeden, the search for Malia's mother, creepy doctors experimenting on everything supernatural -- and the plan seemed to have been forgotten.

But Derek and Stiles stayed in touch, and every once in a while in the middle of the night, when Stiles was running on fumes and rambling into the phone, he'd remind Derek. He'd talk about the plan, the things they would see, just the two of them. And Derek would always smile indulgently, knowing that they had no set date for when he'd return to Beacon Hills -- " _when_ , Derek, I don't want to hear your _if_ crap" -- and he'd send Stiles the occasional idea for things to include in the plan.

\---

It's almost dawn when Derek throws his duffel bag into the loft and falls onto the couch with a heavy sigh. He knows that he should call Stiles, let him know that he's back, but he needs a breather. The little guilt that he feels about coming back unannounced vanishes when he hears the loft door slide open.

"Asshole," Stiles says before he's walked all the way to Derek. "Were you planning on calling? Did you forget what the deal was?"

He rambles on about promises, about the Camaro being fixed and ready to roll, about the plan -- he tosses the bundle of maps into Derek's lap -- and he grumbles about Derek's lack of contact in the previous weeks.

"I thought you were _dead_ ," Stiles ends his rant with a shaky voice. "I thought you weren't coming back. I thought…"

"I wouldn't… we have a plan," Derek says, and he stands up to face Stiles properly.

"Damn right we do," Stiles says defiantly, watching Derek's face like he's trying to relearn it after all the months that Derek was away.

"Would you mind a slight delay in the plans?" Derek asks, and he can feel the smirk tugging on his lips.

Stiles' eyes widen, but he doesn't manage to say anything before Derek leans in and kisses him. They don't break apart for what feels like hours, even though they both know it's not all that long.

"One day," Stiles says, and his voice is lower than Derek has ever heard it. "You have _one day_."

"Oh I can do plenty with a whole day," Derek says and smirks, already tugging Stiles towards the bed in the corner.

The plan can wait.


End file.
